ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Predator: Part 1
Plot The team sits and drinks juices. Kevin tells them what happened while Mira, and Jack wasn’t there. Kevin: And then it tried to eat us, but I used Arctiguana to freeze it. Mira: Interesting. Jim: Do you know anything about those creatures ? Rook: They were a Crabdozer, and a Malacostrida. Jim: Predators, huh ? Albedo: Predators ? Jim: Yeah, the predators of Heatblast and Water Hazard. Kevin: We didn’t knew, that our aliens have predators. Mira: But it doesn’t matter now, does it ? Albedo: You are right. The shadow figures looks at them from a distance. The figure: Hunt them! The dog runs against the team. Kevin: Guys, look at this dog. The dog jumps on Albedo, and knocks him on the ground. Albedo: Bad dog! The dog tries to bite him, but Jim pushes it away. Jim: Are you ok ? Albedo: Yeah. Jim helps Albedo to get up. Albedo: I know that it’s just a dog (transforms into Crashhopper) But it tried to bit me. The dog transforms into a grey fat alien, with pink sacks on it’s body. Kevin: I think that we just found who attacked us before. Crashhopper: You think ? Jim: Whatever you do don’t – Crashhopper jumps against Mucilator, but gets trapped in one of the pink sacks. Jim: -jump in the pink sacks. (sighs) You really must start to listen to me. Crashhopper: Get me out of here! Kevin transforms into Wildvine, and pulls Crashhopper out. Mucilator reverses, and runs out. Mira: Now that was strange. Crashhopper and Wildvine reverse Albedo: It was able to defeat me very easy. Why didn’t it just kill me ? Rook: Zarmaruk is calling us. Jim: Why ? Rook: He wants to speak with Albedo and Kevin. Albedo: Let’s go then. In the Plumber base The team enters. Kevin: Why are you calling us ? Zarmaruk: I didn’t call you. Rook: Yes, you did. Voice: Nope, I did. Everyone turns around, and sees, a small grey skinned alien. Zarmaruk: Oh no. Kevin: Who is that guy ? The alien: My name is Azmuth. I’m the creator of the Omnimatrix. Everyone looks at him shocked. Kevin: You are lying. Azmuth: Why are you thinking so ? Kevin: Because Zarmaruk is the creator of the Omnimatrix and the Omnitrix. Azmuth: He stole the Omnimatrix from me. Kevin: That’s a lie! Zarmaruk: It’s the truth. Everyone looks at Zarmaruk. Kevin: What… did you… say ? Zarmaruk, looking down: He created the Omnimatrix. I stole it from him, and used it to create the Omnitrices, and the Ultimatrix. Rook: And why is he here now ? Azmuth: To take my creations and look them on a safe place. Kevin: You want the Omnitrix? You can forget about it. He runs out. Albedo: I will follow him. He runs after Kevin. Mira: We must follow them. Mira, Rook and Jim run after them. Zarmaruk: Are you happy now ? Azmuth: Why not ? Zarmaruk: For the smartest being in five galaxies, you are really stupid. Azmuth: Hey! Don’t insult the smartest being in five galaxies. Also, you are the thief here, aren’t you ? Zarmaruk: Yes, I am. But after I saw how the emperor is using the power of the Omnimatrix, I decided to send it here. Azmuth: Do you really think, that those stupid humans are able to handle the power of the Omnimatrix ? Zarmaruk: They are. You don’t know what they have done with it. Azmuth: I heard how they stopped the invasion. The Omnimatrix wasn’t created to be used as a weapon. Zarmaruk: The Omnimatrix is a weapon! That’s exactly why I wanted you to build it twenty years ago. Azmuth: That’s why the Omnimatrix must be locked, so nobody will use it as a weapon. Zarmaruk: They aren’t using it as a weapon. They are using it to stop evil and to help the others. Azmuth: I don’t think that they are worthy for it. Meanwhile Jim, Rook and Mira search for Albedo and Kevin. Jim: Are you sure they are here. Mira: Yes, I can feel their mana. Here they are! He points at Albedo and Kevin, who sit on the ground and watch a festival, from distance. Rook: Here you are. Kevin: What are you doing here ? Mira: We were searching for you. Kevin: Why ? Mira: Oh, come on. You can prove Azmuth, that you can use the trixes in the right way. Kevin: Do you really think, that we run away because he wants the trixes ? He can have them. Albedo: I don’t care about the Omnimatrix. Jim: What is the problem then ? Kevin: Zarmaruk lied to us. Mira: Running away from the problem won’t help you. Kevin: But he lied to us. Rook: Yeah, but he help you to save your planet, didn’t he ? Kevin: I guess you are right. Jim: Of course he is. Now, let’s go home. They hear a roar. Something was attack the festival. Rook: Looks like home will have to wait. End of scene Crabdozer runs toward some people. A mana blast blasts him, away. The people run away, and the team came. Jim: The Crabdozer! Kevin: What to do now ? Mira raises a shield, that saved Rook from a laser blast. The shield disappears. Rook: Thanks. An alien shows. The alien: Looks like my prey is finally here. Albedo: Let me guess, you are the owner of that ,,super dog’’ The alien: Yes, also my name is Khyber, the Huntsman. Rook: What do you want, Khyber ? Khyber: My prey. The Crabdozer comes back. Khyber fires at the heroes with his sniper rifle. Mira raises a shield. Mira: Do something. Albedo transforms into a small alien with swampy-green skin. Murk Predatory: Wow. Who is that ? Rook: You are a Gourmand. Murk Predatory: And his powers are ? Jim: You can eat anything. Murk Predatory: Not very useful. Jim: And after this you can split out acid blasts. Murk Predatory: More useful. Mira: Let’s give him a test. Shall we ? The shield disappears. Murk Predatory jumps in front of the lasers, and eats them. The Crabdozer charges at Murk Predatory, but Kevin transforms into Stinkfly, and shoots goo, on Crabdozer’s legs sticking them to the floor. Khyber: You haven’t won yet. Jim pushes him. Jim: Soon we will. He tries to push Khyber again, but the hunter blocks, and kicks him. Rook shoots a web at Khyber, who dodges, and aims at the plumber. Murk Predatory grabs the sniper rifle, with his four tongues and eats it. Khyber throws a smoke bomb. Stinkfly: Hey! I can’t see him. Stinkfly flies out the smoke, and sees Khyber running. Stinkfly: Oh no, you won’t. Stinkfly reverses back to Kevin, and transforms into XLR8. He runs after Khyber, and knocks him on the ground. Then XLR8 start pushing the hunter. Khyber puts a chip on him. The chip electrocutes XLR8. He falls on the ground, and reverses. Khyber smiles. He sees the others coming, and throw a bomb at them. The explosion knocked Mira, Jim and Rook on the groud. Murk Predatory: No! Khyber: You will need a lot more, than a Gourmand against the Nemetrix. Murk Predatory sees that the Crabdozer is free, and waits commands. Murk Predatory: So, you will let your dog to do all the dirty work ? Khyber: That’s its work. Murk Predatory: And you are calling yourself a hunter ? Khyber: I know, that right now you are making a strategy how to defeat me. Murk Predatory: Then why haven’t you attacked me yet ? Khyber: Because it won’t be fair. Murk Predatory: You are the fairest hunter I have ever meat. Murk Predatory turns around, and start blasting The Crabdozer, with acid blasts, but soon they ended. Khyber: Heh, out of ammo ? Murk Predatory: But not out of transformations. He hits the symbol and transforms into Heatblast. He blasts Crabdozer to no avail. The Crabdozer hits him, and sends him flying. Heatblast falls on the ground, and slowly gets up. Khyber: Pyronite against a Crabdozer isn’t the best idea. Heatblast: It’s not like I’m choosing the alien. He hits the symbol again and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: This will do the work. He hits the ground, and diamonds appear around the Crabdozer, trapping it. Diamondhead: That’s better. A bomb falls in front of him. Diamondhead: Seriously ? The bomb releases a yellow gas around Diamondhead. Albedo comes out the gas and falls on the ground. Albedo: Not… fair.(falls asleep) Khyber grabs him by the back of his shirt collar, and picks him up. Khyber: None prey has escaped from Khyber the Huntsman. He laughs evilly. Mira wakes up. She tries to raise her hand, but is too weak. The End Major Events *Azmuth makes his first appearance. *The team fights Khyber for the first time. *Mucilator makes her first appearance. *Murk Predatory makes his first appearance. *It turns out, that Zarmaruk isn't the real creator of the Omnimatrix. Characters Albedo Bloodson Kevin Bloodson Rook Blonko Mira Jim Zarmaruk Azmuth (first appearance) Villains Khyber Khyber's Dog Aliens Used By Albedo *Crashopper *Murk Predatory (first appearance) *Heatblast *Diamondhead By Kevin *Wildvine *Stinkfly *XLR8 By Khyber's dog *Mucilator (first appearance) *Crabdozer Category:Team 10 Category:Episodes